


Welcome Home, My Everything

by KureKai_King



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Every day Iori comes home from school or a job without his Fly Away partner, Riku welcomes him with a kiss. This time, it's Riku who comes home to Iori, and being the good boyfriend he is, Iori does more than just return the favour.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Welcome Home, My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> June 2nd is Rose Day in Japan! ^^ So, fun fact for you all there

"Ioriii!"

It was the same new routine whenever he came home. The call of his name from his special someone, followed by an embrace and then that soft, slightly wet press against his cheek. Over time it had gotten much harder to keep his smile hidden so Iori just allowed himself to let it slip and the shining light in Riku's eyes was worth the sacrifice to his cool image. 

But today was a bit different. This time, Iori was the one home without Riku.

It was quiet without Riku, and half of Iori was liking it while the other was missing him. All he wanted to do was see Riku shine in the spotlight. But, he also cherished the moments where Riku was kept in the dorms that their group occupied together. Where Iori could sit with him and have Riku cuddled on his lap and in his arms, safe and secure and away from anything that could hurt him on the outside. He tried not to be too harsh on him, he didn't want to be overprotective like he believed Tenn was, but it was just because he was afraid of something badly triggering Riku's asthma condition.

This afternoon, Iori was sat at the kitchen table reading a textbook for school when he heard the door click open and shut, his eyes drifting from the words on the page and toward the room's entrance as Riku sluggishly dragged his way through. All his energy seemed to have been drained from him and Iori carefully marked his page before closing his book, fully looking up and watch as his partner staggered over to him.

Riku groaned softly as he let himself fall into Iori's arms and pulled him closer, feeling the warmth from his embrace and snuggled his face into the crook of Iori's neck.

"Rough day? You didn't push yourself too hard, did you?"

Riku shook his head a little and Iori sighed through his nose in relief, "They just had to redo a lot of the shots because one of the cameras malfunctioned or something and they lost them. That's kinda why I'm home late, too".

"That's alright. I just hate worrying, you know I prefer being with you on a job just in case something happens".

He felt Riku's smile on his skin and rubbed his back soothingly. Riku started to feel heavy, signaling to Iori that his exhaustion was sending him to sleep and he carefully dislodged him from his position to keep him awake just a small moment or two longer. Standing, Iori hooked his arms around Riku and lifted him knowing Riku wasn't about to move himself to somewhere other than standing on his feet and using Iori as a resting post.

Iori, with Riku securely held up in his arms, carried the redhead to where his room was, helping him slip out of his jacket and shoes and guiding him down to lay on his bed. Stroking his hair and filtering his fingers through the soft strands of red like ribbons at a festival in the wind, Iori sat by Riku's side and watched as tired sunset eyes closed and checked his breathing was steady and light without a sign of trouble. 

"I'll wake you with the usual milk and honey in about an hour or so, alright? So you can get some sleep and rebuild your energy".

"Thank you, Iori," Riku whispered, "I don't deserve you".

Iori smirked, knowing Riku couldn't see it and leaned down to press his lips to Riku's forehead, "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, Nanase-san".

Riku mumbled something Iori couldn't quite make out (although he guessed from previous experience that it was something like an "I love you") and the latter slowly stood back to his feet, leaving Riku to sleep himself back to being energized. Iori knew it wouldn't take too long, and he would be able to finish studying his current chapter in time to make Riku his drink.

And maybe he would add a proper kiss to his lips if he wasn't already awake when he went back in later.

**Author's Note:**

> Riku's favourite fairy tale is Snow White and since she's woken with a kiss by the prince, that's what this pretty much references in a really weird and awkward way because I forgot what my original idea for this was when I was writing it (a character birthday got me distracted, whoops)


End file.
